Prince Khor-Ru
Prince Khor-Ru is a character that appears in the twenty-third Goosebumps book, Return of the Mummy, as well as its television adaptation. History Prince Khor-Ru was the cousin of King Tut. After his death, he was mummified. Centuries later, Ben Hassad and his crew begin to search his pyramid for his ancient treasures. Along with Ben is his daughter Sari and his nephew Gabe. They soon meet a woman named Nila Rahmad, who is posing as a journalist. She carries around her neck an amulet containing a piece of amber. Uncle Ben later tells Gabe about the magic words "Teki Kahru Teki Kahra Teki Khari", which if uttered five times in succession will awaken Khor-Ru. Later, Gabe utters the chant five times. Soon, they begin to get worried when Uncle Ben doesn't return from the pyramid. After seeing Dr. Omar Fielding run off, they decide to enter the pyramid.They enter Khor-Ru's treasure room and find Uncle Ben unconscious. They also see Nila and a now awakened Prince Khor-Ru, who Nila reveals to be her brother. During the confrontation with Gabe and Sari, Nila calls on her brother to kill the children, but the mummy walks right by them and instead starts choking his sister. "Let me rest in peace," the mummy groans as he assaults Nila. Gabe intervenes and accidentally pulls off Nila's amulet. It crashes to the ground shattering into a thousand shards. She howls out and tells Gabe that the pendant was how she stayed alive all these years. At night she would revert into a scarab and climb inside the amber. Nila shrinks down into the scarab beetle and scurries away into the dark pyramid. Prince Khor-Ru then returns to his slumber. Uncle Ben awakens and tells Gabe that Nila was the one who awakened Khor-Ru, which is why Dr. Fielding ran away. Other appearances In the television adaptation of Return of the Mummy, Prince Khor-Ru was portrayed by actor/mime artist Peter Jarvis, who also played the mummy in the television adaptation of Don't Wake Mummy. Prince Khor-Ru made an appearance among other Goosebumps monsters in the ''Goosebumps'' film. He is portrayed by Brian Gabriel, but credited as "Monster #8." He is one of the least seen monsters in the film. However, he receives a close-up when he is sucked back into a manuscript; as his bandages are caught, Khor-Ru unravels while being sucked in. Prince Khor-Ru reappears in Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween; he is portrayed by Benjamin Bladon, but credited as "Royal Mummy". In Haunted Halloween, he is a Goosebumps-themed costume brought to life by Slappy. Trivia *Much of the 90s merchandise and promotional artwork featuring Prince Khor-Ru depicted him riding a skateboard, which is an odd addition considering that never happens in the book. **Some merchandise would also reference the cover of The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb, despite Khor-Ru not appearing in that book. Gallery Artwork Mummy2.jpg|2000s Promotional Artwork print_prince1.gif|Coloring Page print_prince2.gif|Coloring Page Goosebumps - HorrorLand at Disney Promo.jpg|Promotional artwork for the Goosebumps HorrorLand Fright Show. MummyGoosebumps.jpg|Concept art for Prince Khor-Ru from Goosebumps. Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for Where's the Creature game. Goosebumps original motion picture soundtrack artwork2.jpg|Promotional artwork for the Goosebumps film soundtrack Regional depictions PrinceKhor-RuUKCover.png|Prince Khor-Ru as depicted on the UK cover of Return of the Mummy. PrinceKhor-RuFrenchCover.png|Prince Khor-Ru as depicted on the French cover of Return of the Mummy. Television Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.50.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.51.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.52.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.50.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.51.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.52.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.52.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.54.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.55.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 8.15.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 8.21.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 8.22.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 8.22.50 pm.png Film Mummy.png|The Mummy of Prince Khor-Ru as seen in Goosebumps. Goosebumps-Mummy.png Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.07.29 pm.png IMG 7311.jpg mummy.jpeg Principe_Khor-Ru_(Pesadillas_la_Pelicula).jpg MarkedDSC 0400.jpg|Prince Khor-Ru with Murder the Clown and the Muglani at the 2014 San Diego Comi-Con. Prince Khor Ru Haunted Haloween.png|Prince Khor-Ru in Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. Merchandise mummy-goosebumpscollectibles-front.png|"Goosebumps Collectibles" box mummy-goosebumpscollectibles-boxed.JPG|"Goosebumps Collectibles" box (opened) mummy-dreadhead.png|Dread Head mummy-bookmark.png|Bone-Chilling Bookmark Prince Khor-Ru Antioch bookmark shapemark front.jpg|Antioch shapemark bookmark mummy-windowcling.png|Window clinger Mummy Khor-Ru Haunted Eraser in package.jpg|Haunted Eraser (packaged) mummy-eraser.png|Haunted Eraser (unpackaged) mummy-mug.png|Mug MummyCard.jpg|Topps Puzzle Card 5 Prince Khor-Ru Topps Foil Sticker.jpg|Topps Foil Sticker mummy-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Glow in the dark trading card. mummy-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Glow in the dark trading card (back) Mummy Vinyl B&W Pyramid tote bag.jpg|Vinyl Tote Bag Scary Score 1996 Mummy shirt.jpg|Scary Score T-shirt Mummy line art 1996 Tour Champ purple T-shirt f+b.jpg|1996 shirt (front and back) Prince Khor-Ru 1995 sweatshirt M Hidari.jpg|1995 sweatshirt Mummy Ghost-It Notes notepad Happiness Express.jpg|Ghost-It notes Khor-Ru Mummy Kelloggs sticker.jpg|Kellogg's sticker Khor-Ru Mummy 1996 Sandylion shiny stickers.jpg|Stickers Mummy Skateboard You are in for a Scare pencil case.jpg|You Are in for a Scare Pencil case Mummy Pencil Box in pkg f+b.jpg|Mummy Pencil Box in package (front and back) Goosebumps-mummy-pencil-box-out-of-the-box.png|Mummy Pencil Box (inside) Mummy 1998 Fruit Flavour Jellies box front.jpg|Fruit Flavor Jellies box Goosebumps Mummy 1997 blue purple skateboard f+b.jpg|Skateboard Mummy Khor-Ru Pocket Flashlight in pkg front.jpg|Pocket Flashlight Mummy flashlight in pkg front.jpg|Flashlight Mummy flashlight unpkg.jpg|Flashlight (unpackaged) Prince Khor-Ru costume in package front.jpg|Costume in package Khor-Ru Skateboarding 3D Stand-Up Puzzle box.jpg|3-D Stand-Up Puzzle Prince Khor-Ru mummy Spooky Speakerz pkg front.jpg|Spooky Speakerz 23 Mummy Khor-Ru Terror Pencil Topper in pkg.jpg|Terror Topper Pencil Topper Khor-Ru Mummy Gruesome Pen in pkg.jpg|Gruesome Pen Curly Mummy Cuddles Tin.jpg|Tin Curly Mummy Electronic Pinball Game Box front.jpg|Electronic Pinball Game Box GBPinball2.jpg|Electronic Pinball game Ready to Rap Glow Dark shorts.jpg|Shorts Mummy skateboarding 90s slipper socks f+b.jpg|Slipper socks Category:Villains Category:Mummies Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Royalties Category:Recurring characters Category:Movie characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Television series characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Undead Category:Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)